1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle including right and left front wheels. Particularly, the present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle including a power steering device for assisting a driver's operation for changing a direction of the front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0308682 discloses an all terrain vehicle including an electric power steering device for lessening a force required for a driver's steering operation. The electric power steering device includes an input shaft coupled coaxially with a steering shaft provided with a handle, an output shaft coupled to front wheels via tie rods, an electric motor for generating a steering force, etc. When the handle is steered and the input shaft rotates, the electric motor is actuated according to this rotation and the output shaft, supported on a bearing, rotates. The rotation of the output shaft is transferred to the front wheels via the tie rods, and the front wheels change their direction.